Em uma guerra, vale tudo
by vihctoria
Summary: Se alguém achou estranho ver Granger sendo carregada por mim, não falou nada. Em uma guerra, valia tudo. Não era isso que sempre diziam?


Eu paricularmente gostei de escrever essa fanfic. Não é pesada mas expressa o que eu gosto nesse shipper lindo. Espero que gostem. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Em uma guerra, vale tudo. <strong>

Meus olhos tentavam se abrir. Não havia claridade no lugar onde eu estava, portanto não devia ser tão difícil assim acordar. Primeiro imaginei que estivesse em meu quarto, mas havia ruídos demais do lado de fora. Então meus dedos tatearam o chão onde eu estava deitado. Antes que sentisse o piso frio, já sabia que não estava em minha cama, mas também não imaginava que estivesse deitado no chão imundo. Tossi, e minha garganta estava seca. Desesperadamente desejei um copo de água, mas ainda estava inseguro para tentar falar alguma coisa. Então fiz um esforço e finalmente abri os olhos. Senti minhas pupilas dilatarem conforme eu analisava o ambiente sobre mim, e fiquei feliz em saber que sabia onde estava. Pelo menos eu conhecia aquele teto acinzentado da cor das minhas íris. Eu estava em um dos banheiros de Hogwarts, mas a idéia de estar deitado ali a mercê de tudo não me agradava. Fiz força para me levantar, mas minha cabeça doeu e eu bufei, irritado.

- Não tente se levantar ainda. – A voz dela foi o suficiente para me dar forças para sentar. Virei o rosto bruscamente para a esquerda e vi sua silhueta sentada a poucos metros de mim. Ela não me encarava, contudo. Estava abraçada a um dos joelhos e a outra perna estava esticada em um ângulo estranho. Passei a língua pelos lábios, afim de hidratá-los, e levei a mão a cabeça, onde doía. Havia um pequeno calombo no topo dos meus cabelos, e mais estranho ainda, estava enfaixado.

- O que aconteceu? – Foi minha primeira pergunta, e estranhei como minha voz, rouca e fina, estava tão seca naquele momento. Inclinei a cabeça para o lado, tentando enxergar seu rosto envolto em escuridão, mas eu não precisava vê-la para reconhecê-la. Sua voz era o suficiente.

– Granger?

- Um dos comensais te acertou, provavelmente sem vê-lo, e você caiu das escadas. Tinha um corte imenso em seu peito e você sangrava exageradamente. Eu estuporei o comensal e te trouxe para cá. – Ela disse, falando rápido demais, mas ainda não tinha virado o rosto para me encarar. Encarava a porta, como se esperasse que algum monstro saísse de lá.

''_Sangrando exageradamente?_'' Ela que era exagerada. Mas finalmente eu entendi que ainda estava na batalha de Hogwarts. Viera com meus pais e o Lord quando Potter apareceu, e estava lutando até ser atingido por um de meus próprios companheiros. Eu cuspi no chão. Companheiros? Desde quando considerava um comensal um dos meus?

- E porque me trouxe para cá? – Por um lado, eu estava quase grato por ela ter-me levado até ali, mas por outro, estava totalmente indignado. Havia caído e tinha que ser salvo por _ela_? Especialmente por **ela**? Seu sangue era sujo demais para que ela me tocasse. Mas eu logo repreendi esse pensamento cruel, considerando-me ridículo ao pensar nessa diferença num momento como aquele. E Granger parecia pensar na resposta. Por fim, suspirou, e finalmente virou o rosto para me observar. Mesmo envolta em sombras, eu podia vê-la quase claramente. Seu rosto tinha muitos arranhões e os cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que nunca, presos em um coque mal-arrumado. Mas seus olhos estavam_ frios_, e eu senti um arrepio estranho passar pela minha nuca. Nunca tinha visto os olhos de Granger tão vazios.

- Era o único lugar que não estava totalmente destruído. E como eu disse, você estava sangrando demais, não podia carregá-lo pra muito longe. – Sua voz saiu totalmente sem emoção, embora eu detectasse um vestígio do mau-humor costumeiro dos raros momentos em que havíamos passado juntos.

Contrariado e confuso, abaixei o rosto para poder olhar meu estado. Minha camisa, anteriormente tão engomada e branca, agora estava rasgada e sem botões, e estava aberta em meu peito. Dali era possível ver uma cicatriz que cortava todo meu tórax, e o pior, parecia ter sido _costurado_ recentemente. Engoli em seco e voltei o olhar para Granger. Ela tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas e parecia curiosa com a minha reação. Eu imaginei-a costurando meu ferimento, debruçada sobre meu peito, e outra sensação irritada me percorreu, da cabeça aos pés. Desviei o pensamento sacudindo a cabeça, mas senti uma ardência e despenquei, ridiculamente, deitando-me novamente no piso frio.

- Tudo bem? – Ela perguntou, sem, contudo, se mexer. Eu gruni uma resposta mal-criada e bufei, sentindo a cicatriz em meu peito arder. Porque diabos ela tinha me salvado? Era mais um complexo dos grifinórios, ter que ajudar tudo e a todos? E por que, por que, eu não conseguia odiá-la por ser tão ... Granger? Outra dúvida me acometeu. Ok, ela me salvara, mas porque continuava ali? Virei o rosto para ela, que novamente não me encarava.

- Porque ainda está aqui, Granger? Não estava me esperando acordar, estava? – Desdenhei, mas ela apenas deu de ombros, e um suspiro pesado escapou de seus lábios. O joelho no qual ela se agarrava cedeu, e um gemido escapou de seus lábios quando ela tentou mexer a perna que estava esticada. Finalmente eu me permiti olhar para seu corpo. Suas roupas também estavam rasgadas, e a perna direita estava enfaixada. Ela também estava descalça.

- Não consigo andar. – Murmurou, e finalmente seus olhos brilharam um pouco. Lágrimas se acumularam nos orbes castanhos.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei, em voz baixa, mal notando quando as palavras saíram de meus lábios secos. Granger umedeceu os dela e secou as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Depois inspirou fundo e voltou o olhar para a porta.

- Quando você caiu, eu assumi a luta contra o comensal. Eu o estuporei, mas ele me derrubou. Acho que quebrei a perna. – Ela fez uma careta, como se estivesse se lembrando do que tinha acontecido. Depois gemeu e encostou a cabeça na parede fria, fechando os olhos. Eu forcei o tronco para me sentar, alongando as costas e sentindo a cabeça doer. Mas a situação de Granger era pior. Eu já havia quebrado o braço uma vez, e, bem, doía. _Muito._

- Você devia estar gritando de dor. – Murmurei, levemente preocupado.

- Se eu estivesse gritando, eles teriam nos encontrado, doninha. – Ela disse, apertando a varinha na mão direita com força. Mas percebi que ela tentava sair daquele assunto. Granger não queria discutir a dor, e eu me sentia grato por ela ser daquele jeito. Me sentia totalmente inútil, e não sabia o que fazer.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Disse, porque ficar sozinho com ela naquele banheiro imundo estava me deixando incomodado. Granger nunca fora tão indiferente comigo, irritá-la era o que eu sabia fazer de melhor, mas vê-la naquele estado, tão _derrotada_, quase fazia meu coração arder. Culpei o ferimento no peito.

- E ir para onde? Não está ouvindo a batalha? Se sairmos daqui, estamos mortos. – Seu tom continuava vazio. Eu me levantei, me apoiando na pia encardida para me sustentar, e me aproximei dela. Granger ergueu os olhos pra mim, agora claramente irritada. Eu já disse como era difícil vê-la tão para baixo?

- Não estou ouvindo nada. Talvez a batalha tenha cessado. Talvez ..

- Harry _não_ está morto. Eu saberia se estivesse. – Ela olhou diretamente em meus olhos, e não questionei seu dito sexto sentido. A verdade é que eu **queria** acreditar nela. Não estava ao lado de Potter, mas também não queria ser comandado por Voldemort para sempre. Temia pela minha vida e pela da minha família. E também temia pela _dela_, algo que constatei naquele pequeno momento que passamos juntos.

- Se você prestar atenção, vai ouvir. Coloquei um feitiço de proteção na entrada, até que você acordasse. – Ela continuou, o tom voltando ao vazio irritante que estava me sufocando. Hesitante, me ajoelhei ao seu lado. O ferimento em meu peito doeu, e eu constatei que tinha perdido alguma coisa.

- Onde está minha varinha? – Murmurei, agora girando o corpo para procurá-la. Não estava em lugar nenhum. Que diabos! – Você não a pegou, certo? –

- Eu estava muito ocupada salvando sua vida. – Ela disse, em resposta, e eu quase pude ver um sorriso desdenhoso brincar em seus lábios secos. Passei a observar mais aqueles lábios depois de vê-la sorrir.

- Quer que eu agradeça? – Continuei, porque era aquele jogo que eu gostava de jogar, e era nessas ironias que gostava de me perder. Jogar com Granger era divertido e excitante, e ela parecia ter recuperado um pouco de brilho nos olhos castanhos. Mas ainda estávamos em situação perigosa.

- Quero que pare de falar. Está me dando dor de cabeça. – Ela respondeu, tornando a encostar a cabeça na parede. Mas agora realmente sorria.

- Ainda não acredito que me salvou, Granger. Onde estava o Weasley, nessa hora? – Desdenhei, mas me arrependi de minhas palavras no mesmo instante. O vestígio de sorriso nos olhos dela desapareceu, e seu semblante tornou-se vazio e distante. Eu engoli em seco e me amaldiçoei por estragar aquele momento precioso. Ainda estava ajoelhado ao lado dela, mas sentia minhas pernas começarem a doer.

- Não sei onde ele está. Não sei onde Harry está. E não sei o que fazer. – Ela mordeu os lábios, e vi as lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos. Não queria que ela chorasse. Não sabia por que, mas ela havia se tornado minha única esperança ali, e eu não podia deixá-la ir embora. _Não queria que o pequeno brilho castanho se apagasse._ Minha mão tocou seu ombro e ela voltou os olhos para mim, em forma de interrogação.

- Vamos sair daqui. Podemos encontrá-los. – Eu disse, usando meu tom mais compreensivo possível, e por um instante ela apenas me encarou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Então explodiu em uma risada. Era seca e rouca, mas ainda assim se tornou harmoniosa, ecoando em todo o espaço do banheiro imundo. Eu franzi o cenho, me perguntando se tinha falado alguma coisa errada, quando ela parou de rir e sorriu para mim.

- Você bateu a cabeça com muita força. – Eu entendi na mesma hora, e não pude deixar de sorrir também. Desdenhosamente, mas ainda assim era um sorriso. Era tudo que ela poderia arrancar de mim, mas, incrivelmente, algo em seu rosto me dizia que era o suficiente.

- Se você continuar reclamando, eu vou embora sem você. – Eu disse, e Granger voltou a sorrir. Depois suspirou e moveu o tronco para poder se inclinar. Assim que mexeu sua perna machucada, ela gemeu, mordendo os lábios, mas eu deixei que apoiasse o braço em meus ombros e a ergui pela cintura. Ela conseguiu colocar o pé no chão, mas fazia uma careta a cada passo. Eu tinha plena consciência de minha mão na sua cintura, e quando meus dedos se apertaram ali, senti que ela estremeceu, e sorri de um jeito diferente, satisfeito. Ela desfez o feitiço que nos protegia e eu abri a porta do banheiro cautelosamente. Agora sim podia ouvir claramente os barulhos das explosões e batalhas ao longo do castelo, e imaginei como seria difícil para nos mover daquela forma. Eu não poderia abandoná-la, de jeito nenhum. Ela havia se ferido por mim, e por mais que Draco Malfoy não gostasse de atribuir culpa a nada, sentia uma leve pontada desta por Granger ter quebrado a perna. Ela pareceu ler meus pensamentos.

- Como vamos lutar assim? – Ela murmurou, apertando meu ombro com força, e eu me perguntei se ela sentia dor.

- Eu não tenho varinha, então eu carrego você enquanto nos protege. Ok? – Ela me olhou de um jeito curioso, como se estivesse espantada por eu ter tido uma idéia daquelas, e meu rosto de fechou em mau-humor. Granger, no entanto, sorriu de leve.

- Bela idéia, doninha. Não me deixe cair. – Ela acrescentou, então disparamos pelo corredor como pudemos, fugindo dos feitiços e estuporando – comensais, é claro – aqueles que estavam no caminho. Se alguém achou estranho ver Granger sendo carregada por mim, não falou nada. **Em uma guerra, valia tudo.** Não era isso que sempre diziam?

- Estamos no segundo andar. Foi aqui que vi Rony pela última vez. – Ela murmurou, e eu pude sentir a dor em sua voz. Mas uma dor maior ainda pressionou meu peito ferido. Ela procurava por _ele_, e eu sentia... o que, ciúmes? Como eu poderia sentir ciúmes por uma sangue-ruim? Afastei isso da cabeça. A idéia era absurda dada a situação. Continuamos andando, mas eu sentia que Hermione – Hermione? – cedia a cada passo, e seus gemidos estavam se tornando constantes. Eu parei em um corredor vazio, e a encostei na parede, fazendo com que ela se sentasse. Estendi sua perna e ela gritou, sufocando o grito logo em seguida. Fechei os olhos e imaginei o que faríamos. Incrivelmente, não estava preocupado comigo, o que me espantava. Só queria tirá-la com segurança dali, mas levá-la a enfermaria estava fora de cogitação. E agora?

- Vamos continuar. – Ela disse, com a voz firme, mas quando tentou se levantar, escorregou pela parede. Eu estava agachado ao lado dela, e segurei seu queixo, olhando em seus olhos. Ela pareceu prender a respiração.

- Vou te tirar daqui. Me dê sua varinha. – Pedi, mas então uma orla de gente subiu as escadas e virou o corredor, vindo em montes na nossa direção. Hermione deu um grito e eu me abaixei para segurá-la novamente, mas então ouvi seu nome da multidão de pessoas que se aproximava. Estreitei os olhos e pude distinguir uma cabeleira ruiva entre os alunos, seguida pelos cabelos muito pretos de Potter. Virei-me para Granger e seu rosto tinha se iluminado, mas quando ela me olhou, o sorriso desapareceu. Nós dois entendíamos o que devia acontecer. Potter e Weasley nunca entenderiam, e eu não tinha certeza se queria compartilhar aquilo com mais alguém.

- Obrigada. – Ela sussurrou, olhando diretamente para mim. Eu dei meu sorriso mais canalha e me inclinei. Meus lábios roçaram os dela no espaço de dois segundos, mas foi o suficiente para _sentir._ Não sei o que Hermione Granger viu em meus olhos, mas quando me ergui, havia lágrimas nos dela.

- Obrigado. – Sussurrei em resposta, me afastando logo em seguida. Dei um passo e então corri, antes de ser engolfado pela multidão que vinha atrás de mim. Estava sem varinha, ferido e cheio de dúvidas. Mas sorri quando ouvi os gritos de Potter e Weasley ao encontrá-la, e com a cabeça erguida, fui atrás da minha própria realidade.

* * *

><p>Reviews? :3<p> 


End file.
